Trusting you
by Sue-the-lunatic
Summary: Logan comes home to find that Rogue has grown up and that she got another boyfriend. While figuring out what he feels for her he also has to discouver that her boyfriend is not as nice as he pretends to be. Please RR
1. Logan's decison

Trusting you by Sue the lunatic  
  
Disclaimer: Story is mine, Nobodys Home belongs to Avril Lavinge and the charcaters belong to Marvel.  
  
Summary: After X1, X2 didn't really happen. Logan comes back to find that Marie has grown up and now has another boyfriend. While figuring out what he feels for her, he also has to discover that her new boyfriend is not what he pretends to be.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my first X-Men fic, I hope you'll enjoy it. Please RR  
  
Logan stood in front of the gate and looked at the dark mansion. Little white snowflakes fell down on his shoulder, soaking his jacket. Something kept him back; something stopped him from going in. Maybe it was the voice of Xavier, which still resounded through his mind.  
  
"I don't know how long I'll stay in Mexico, Professor..."  
  
"Take your time Logan...it doesn't matter how long you need. I just hope you'll find what you're looking for."   
  
Wasn't that an unuttered invitation to stay away from the mansion, to not coming back? He knew that the Professor wanted him here, that he would always welcome him with open arms. And so would Storm and even Scott, although he would never do it, damnit.  
  
But he didn't have to; he was free to go back to his past life. And right now he was thinking about turning around, and leaving the mansion without ever looking back. He could go back to cage fighting and moving around in his trailer. No responsibility, no duties and no promises.  
  
He looked at the bag in his hand and then at the house. But was he able to leave like that, to forget about this mansion and all the people in it? Was he able to forget about her?  
  
"When will you be back? You will be back, won't you?"  
  
"I'll be back kid."  
  
"Do you promise, Logan? Do you promise to come back to me?"  
  
"I promise kid."   
  
He sighed deeply. That damn promise, why the hell had he felt the urge to promise her anything? But then he remembered the last time he'd seen her, he saw these pleading eyes, begging him to stay, to give her something to hang on while he was gone. And he knew why.  
  
That had been 2 years ago and now he was here and had to make a decision. He had to admit that he felt comfortable at the mansion; it felt like something he'd never had before. It felt like home. And with the kid, Marie, he'd found someone to trust, someone who cared for him and who he could care for.  
  
And before he could find any reason to turn his back to this life, he grabbed his bag and walked through the gate. He realized with doing that he left his trailer, his cage fights and his freedom behind. And he had no idea why it felt so right.  
  
He walked through the dark and quiet hallways. The whole school was already asleep. And without wanting it, he ended up in front of Marie's door. He hesitated a few minutes, but then he realized that he wasn't able to wait until the morning and he quietly opened the door and the moonlight flooded through the small room.  
  
He saw her little form in the bed and smiled. There she was, his little promise, the magnet that used to pull him back to wherever she was, no matter where he was hiding. She lay with her back to him and he already wanted to turn around and let her sleep when he heard her moan.  
  
She moved around and he watched her. She looked like a sleeping angel. Innocent and sweet, just like he'd left her. She hadn't changed a bit or so it seemed. He sighed, and was glad that he would be able to speak to her in the morning. He longed to hear her voice again.  
  
He wanted to close the door when a small stream of light fell right upon her face. His heart stopped beating when he saw a dark area under her left eye. Quickly he identified it as a nasty bruise. His hand balled into a fist and he growled enraged.  
  
His first thought was to wake her up to ask her who had done that to her. But he couldn't. Upon closer investigation, he noticed her tired and worn out face. She needed sleep.  
  
So he left her room, still frantic. He had been gone for 2 years and these stupid guys couldn't even look after her for that "short" time. He would find out who hurt her and he would rip that someone into pieces. No one was allowed to hurt his precious Marie.  
  
He walked in the living room and let himself fall onto the couch. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He was damn angry. At Xavier, Scott; Jean and Storm for not watching out for her and at himself for not being there, for not protecting her as he'd promised her 4 years ago.  
  
He crossed the arms behind his head and remembered the conversation with Xavier when he called a few months ago.  
  
"She miss you Logan, she misses you so bad. It's like a part of her left as well when you turned your back to the mansion."  
  
"Stop it Professor. I don't want to hear about this. She knows that I had to leave; she knows why I had to go. She understands me. More than you ever could."  
  
"And that's why you love her so much, right?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. You love her, you love Marie."  
  
"I-I have to go. Tell her I called and tell her...tell her that I miss her too."  
  
"Please, Logan. Don't go away...I didn't mean to upset you. But you have to admit it...if you don't you'll hurt her... Logan? Logan?"  
  
"Bye, Professor."   
  
He sighed and stared at the ceiling. No, he didn't love her, did he? He was just protecting her, right? He was her hero, her protector, her father or whatever. And she was young, innocent and helpless, wasn't she? But why kept he feeling this way about her, why did she confuse him? What was wrong with him? Without getting an answer, he fell asleep.  
  
Next day:  
  
Rogue rolled around and groaned. Her head hurt like hell and her eyes burned by the light, which streamed through her window. She stood up, stumbling to the bathroom next door. She turned on the faucet and splashed some water in her face. Slowly she looked up to face herself in the mirror although she could imagine how awful it would be.  
  
And let out a yell.  
  
Shocked she moved her hand to her left eye to touch the bruise. Damn, she hissed. She had really hoped that soothing it with a cold steak would help. She felt tears filling her eyes, how should she explain that to Storm? She would ask, and so would Scott or Bobby.  
  
But she couldn't tell them the truth. It was impossible. She wiped away the tears and took a deep breath. She would have to lie; she was good in that. She would have to tell them that she fell off the bed at night. She sighed and looked at her reflection. They wouldn't believe her.  
  
She took a look at her watch.  
  
"Shit," she muttered and ran to her closet. She didn't have enough time so she decided to wear an old jeans and the pullover, which Logan gave her at her birthday. It was green and had a bright red rose printed on it. She loved it, it was her favourite and it was the only thing that she had from Logan.  
  
She pressed it against her chest and smiled. It still smelt after him, after his cigarettes, leader and his favourite beer. Just like she remembered him. God, she missed him so much. She sighed deeply, rubbed her eyes and then grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room.  
  
In the hallway she bumped into someone. She stumbled back as fast as she could, not wanting to touch this person longer than necessary. She fell to the floor, her books spreading over the carpet.  
  
But when she looked up she didn't stare into a student's face, but into Logan's. She gasped and her mouth fell open at once. "Logan," she stuttered.  
  
Without hesitation he pulled her up back to her feet. And before she could stop herself she flung herself around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Logan! You're back," she yelled and then she felt him wrapping his strong arms around her and she began to smile.  
  
"Hey kid," he said and his voice sounded just like she remembered it, husky and gruff. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm good. What about you? How was Mexico? Did you like it there?" The questions bubbled out of her. She couldn't stop herself.  
  
"Easy, easy Marie," he slowed her down and smiled slightly by her excitement. Then he took a step back and examined her fully. And his mouth fell open by what he saw.  
  
Damn, she had grown up. She was not much taller, but had got curves and anything else a woman needed. And her eyes, her eyes gave away how old she really was inside. When he let his eyes travel up and down her body he felt himself blushing like a schoolboy. God, she was beautiful.  
  
"I missed you," she said and flushed as well. She felt the childish crush on him return once again.  
  
"I missed you too, kid," he replied and wondered about the "kid". He knew she wasn't one anymore, she was far more than that. But it calmed him down to call her that, it reminded him how things were before he went away.  
  
He smiled at her warmly and stroked her cheek what made her shiver. "How did you get this?" He asked seriously and carefully touched her bruise.  
  
She went pale and her mind began to work. "I fell," she said. "From the bed," she added and grinned a half grin. And she just hoped that he wasn't able to read her mind anymore, so he wouldn't figure out that she was lying like a rug.  
  
He watched her and nodded slightly. "You're sure?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," she stuttered and he smiled.  
  
Then he wrapped his arm around her and together they went for breakfast. He didn't believe her, of course he didn't. He knew her better than anyone else. But he decided that now was not the time.  
  
A/N: Okay, I hope you like it so far. Please review so I know if I should continue. Thanks to Amy who beta read me! 


	2. Welcome back Logan

Chapter 2 Welcome back Logan  
  
A/N: I hope you'll like it. Please review!!  
  
He sat in front of her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes shone happily. She was still a little pale and the rings around her eyes didn't hide that she hadn't got much sleep last night. But she was still Marie; she still had these vibes coming from her, the energy flowing from her in waves. And he couldn't do anything but stare at her.  
  
"So, what happened the last two years," he asked hoping she would tell him why she looked so worn out. But she didn't.  
  
"Oh, nothing important. Storm is nice; she gives me jet-flying lessons. I joined the team a year ago, I even got an own uniform," she said and smiled proudly. "Storm and Kurt are together since 5 months now and we all hope that they will get engaged soon. I guess the professor already told you about Scott and Jeans marriage?" she asked and looked at him, waiting for a response.  
  
But he just nodded and showed no reaction. He was over Jean; this thing was far away from him now. And he even had to admit that he felt happy for them. They deserved it, even the stupid One-Eye.  
  
"A few months after you went away...I broke up with Bobby, he's now with Kitty," she said and that ripped him out of his thoughts.  
  
He looked at her in pity. Stupid Bobby. She noticed his look and laughed. Then she took his hand in her gloved one.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me like that. I don't love Bobby, I never did and I'm completely okay with Bobby and Kitty. I'm happy for them, really," she said and smiled.  
  
Relieved, he nodded. She was telling the truth but he didn't know if that was good or bad. She looked at her watch and sighed.  
  
"I have to go. I already missed two lessons. See you later?" She stood up and took her jacket. She didn't felt like leaving now, but she had to. Or she would tell him things she didn't want him to know. Like about her new boyfriend. She knew Logan and she knew that he would hate him, even more than he'd hated Bobby.  
  
He nodded und watched her leave. Something was wrong with her but he didn't know what. She seemed happy, but also like a heavy burden rested on her shoulders. He rested his head in his hands. Why didn't she trust him? She used to tell him everything; why did that stop? He sighed deeply. You went away you idiot, you let her alone, no wonder she stopped trusting you, he told himself. He looked up and saw the professor standing in the doorframe.  
  
"Welcome back Logan."  
  
Rogue lay in her bed looking at the ceiling and sighed. Now Logan was back she felt whole again. And she didn't know if that was a good thing or not, she feared that she would lose herself in him again. She was afraid to lose control about her little crush on him, a crush that had turned into real love over the years. But as long as she didn't know what he felt, it was no use to tax her brain about it. Tiredly she rubbed her eyes and curled up into a ball. Knowing that Logan was sleeping next door, she fell asleep without any trouble.  
  
But at night she awake when her phone rang. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and reached for the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" She mumbled, wondering who was calling this late.  
  
"Rogue? Rogue?" The voice let her sit up at once.  
  
"John? John is that you? Do you really dare to call me?" God, she was angry. Logan had distracted her enough to let her forget about the last weeks but now it all came back to her.  
  
"Rogue...honey...I'm so sorry! I...I was an asshole and I'll do anything for you to forgive me. I...I don't know why I did that, I was just so jealous. This bastard tried to feel you up," he yelled and she groaned.  
  
"No, he didn't. I fell and he helped me up. And you...you banged him up. And after that you hit me...I've got another bruise John," she yelled, but then quickly lowered her voice, not wanting to wake anyone up, especially not Logan.  
  
"I should break up with you at once," she said and he gasped.  
  
"No! Please...honey...give me another chance...give me a chance to prove you that I love you. Please, it won't be happen again...I swear," he whimpered.  
  
"No...it won't happen again John...because if it does, I'll break up with you immediately," she said and mentally kicked her ass for giving in. She didn't know why she was always doing this. Why did she allow him to treat her like this?  
  
'Because you have no one else, because he's the only one who loves you despite your mutation, because you're sick of being alone', a voice resounded through her head and she sighed deeply.  
  
Well, now that Logan was back that wasn't right anymore. But would he stay? Or would he leave her alone again, would he run again? She didn't know and she wouldn't risk being alone again. John was nice, well most of the time. He said lovely things to her and always told her how much he loved her. Okay, sometimes he spoke about nonsense and she wasn't able to talk with him about her problems but the fact that he was a mutant and the fact that he didn't live in the mansion where everyone followed their realationship with keen interest, offset a lot.  
  
"Rogue...Hon...do you forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah John," she sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I'm tired...let's meet tomorrow...I'm going to pick you up after school," she said and then she hung up on him.  
  
Then she slipped back underneath the covers and switched the lights off. But she knew that sleep would again be impossible for her this night. And not even the thought of Logan helped her to shut up her mind. So she lay awake until the sunlight streamed through her window, urging her to stand up.  
  
A/N: I know it's short, sorry about that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate that. Next one will be longer, I think it's time for Rogue to tell Logan about John, isn' it? g Tell me what you think and review!! Because I don't know if you like it enough for me to continue it. Anyway thanks to Amy for beta reading me! 


	3. Truth

Chapter 3 The truth

A few hours later:

Logan stood in front of her door and hesitated. Maybe she was didn't want to talk to him; maybe she wanted to be alone. She had avoided him all day, probably she was not aware of that but she hadn't spoken much to him at all. She'd been walking around sunken in deep thoughts about something that Logan just couldn't figure out. It bothered him badly. Usually he knew what was going on inside of her, but this time he didn't. And to him it seemed like another of these goddamn side effects of his leaving.

He knocked and waited for her to open the door. But she didn't, instead she called him in. He opened the door carefully, expecting her to cry or something like that. But again she surprised him.

Her face beamed and she was running around her room excited. Her hair was bound together and she had put on new make up to recover the rings around her eyes.

"Hey Logan", she said and didn't sound sad at all. The leadenly weariness had disappeared.

"I need your help.. because I have to idea of what to wear tonight", she sighed and pointed at the heap of clothes upon her bed.

"It doesn't matter what you wear, you'll look beautiful anyway", he answered before thinking and regretted it immediately.

She looked up and stared at him confused. What the hell did he mean with that? Was he serious? But then she grinned. "Oh shut up Logan", she replied believing he would kidding her.

He took a deep breath, he hadn't been joking at all but it was better to let her believe that. "What's the occasion? I mean.. where are you going"?

"What? Oh.. nothing big.. John will take me out", she muttered casually and hoped he wouldn't ask any further but of course he did.

"John? Who is that?" He asked curiously. This guy seemed to mean a lot to her otherwise she wouldn't make such a peg about him. And he couldn't help but felt jealously. She wasn't supposed to be this excited about anyone besides him.

"Who John? Oh.. he's my boyfriend. Did I forget to tell you about him"? She replied and looked down. She felt slightly ashamed, Logan was her best friend and she hadn't told him a word about this important fact.

"Yeah.. I guess you 'forgot' to tell me about him. How long have you two been together"?

He didn't like the idea of Rogue dating some guy he didn't know. Especially because she hadn't mentioned him yet.

"A few months.. he's great", she quickly added because she already saw the displeasure in his eyes. Okay, that was why she hadn't told him earlier, because he was the only one who asked her these stupid questions, that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Does he treats you good"? He naturally asked, thinking he knew the answer anyway but asking to show her he cared. But her reaction stunned him and he pricked up. She went pale and he could smell panic coming from her for a few seconds but then she caught herself and put on a faked smile.

"Of course he does. He's great", she repeated and that worried him even more. And then his sight fell once again upon her bruise and he gasped. He wasn't dumb, he knew who had done that to her. Suddenly it made sense that she hadn't told him about this new boyfriend, she had known that he would figure out.

"Whoa.. wait a minute! It was him, wasn't it? This John, he hit you, he gave you that", he growled and pointed at her eye. This guy was already dead and he already began to picture what he would do to him.

Her mouth fell open and she stared at him in shock. What was she to reply? She searched in her head for an answer but she found none. She could say 'no' but would he believe her? No, he wouldn't, he would force her to tell him the truth but what was the truth? That John hit her accidentally, that he didn't mean to or that he just hit her because he loves her so much that his jealousness overcame him. Or that he hit her because he's simply an asshole who doesn't care for her at all?

"And you're going to meet him after all? Damn kid.. you're going to break p with this guy at once.. and then you tell me where he lives and I beat the crap out of him", he yelled and ripped her out of her thoughts.

She looked up and stared at him angrily.. Logan had been away for 2 years and he had no right to burst in her life like that. He wasn't allowed to boss her about. He had no right to tell her to break up with her boyfriend. And he wasn't allowed to beat John up just because he wants to. She knew that he was right; she knew that Logan said these things to protect her and she that she should do what he said. But she was born as a stubborn person and no matter how much her heart screamed to listen, her mind shut it up.

"Shut up Logan. Shut the fuck up! You have no idea; you've been gone for two years. A lot of things changed. I'm grown up now and you have no right to tell me what to do, do you copy that? When I was a kid, I trusted you to make the right decisions for me but I solve my problems on my own now. I'm living my life my own way and you have absolutely nothing to say in that", she yelled heated.

He stared at her in shock unable to say anything. Her words hit him hard, because he knew that she was right. She was grown up and he had no right to tell her what to do. And even if she was still a kid, with leaving her behind he'd lost every right to tell her anything. But still.. how was she able to admit that her boyfriend had hurt her but that she was still together with him after all?

"Marie...", he began, searching for the right words. But he didn't find them.

"It was an accident Logan.. John didn't mean to hurt me, all right? He apologized for it and I forgave him, okay?" She said and was calmer now. Was that the truth? She sighed; right now it didn't matter to her at all. As long as she told herself so it was all right and as long as Logan believed her nothing big would happen.

He took a deep breath. "Are you sure he won't hurt you again?" He asked and forced himself to stay calm. If he freaked out now, she would back away from him for good, he knew that. He would do anything to get her away from this guy but now was not the time to force her.

She looked at him and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that he wouldn't continue on disagreeing. "Yeah.. I told him I would break up if he hurts me ever again. And I will.. I'm not stupid Logan.. I can take care of myself alone", she said.

He nodded. "I know", he replied although he didn't. He didn't want to admit to himself that she was all grown up. Because that meant she didn't need him anymore.

It was like she had read his mind for she stepped closer and smiled slightly. "Nothing has to change between the two of us just because I'm an adult now. We're still friends, you're my best friend Logan. And I don't want to lose you.. I'm glad I finally have you back and I don't want you to go away again. And.. and I need you Logan. I don't need you to protect me anymore but I need you as my friend", She said quietly.

He sighed deeply and then he smiled. He gave her his rare smile, the one that no one was allowed to see besides her. "I'm not going anywhere Marie. I'll be here always", he replied and that brought a grin back on her face.

"Good", she said and then she flung herself forward and hugged him tightly just as she'd done when she was a kid. It felt good; it made her forget all these fucking things that messed her mind up.

"And now help me find an outfit, will you"?

He raised his eyebrow. "I think you look great in what you're wearing at the moment", he said and she looked down and began to laugh. It wasn't a happy laugh, but one that sounded like hope. Hope for something or someone who would get her out of this shit.

"Logan! I'm wearing my pyjama", she yelled and giggled when he shrugged his shoulders.

It felt good to have him back in her life. Here they were again, together as friends, as confidants, as whatever. She still felt save with him around her, she still felt her heart jump every time he looked at her with his puppy eyes. The only thing that had changed was the fact that she was now grown up. She didn't now what that would mean, but she decided to wait for whatever would happen.

Over the weeks everything went back to normal. Logan and Rogue continued what they'd used to do before he went away. They met in the middle of the night, to watch TV or to just talk about everything and nothing. Sometimes when she awoke crying because of one of her nightmares he came into her room, pulling her into a hug, staying with her for the rest of the night. And whenever she felt sad, no matter about what she used to come to him. Like she'd always done.

It was one of these nights when Logan wasn't able to sleep, when his nightmares haunted him. So, he decided to stand up to get something to drink. When he arrived the kitchen and switched the lights on, he wasn't very surprised to see Rogue sitting at the window.

"Hey", he said and she whirled around startled but breathed a sign of relief when she recognized him.

"Hey yourself", she replied and then she slide away making pace for him. He understood her unuttered invitation and sat down beside her.

"What are you doing here"? He asked very well knowing the answer. It was the same reason why she used to be here every night but he asked to show her he cared.

"I could ask you the same", she answered like she always did.

"Well, yeah.. but I asked first", he replied just like he always did.

"I couldn't sleep", she simply stated and smiled slightly. And he just nodded, he didn't ask because he knew exactly what she was talking about. Nightmares, nightmares that were so horrible that both of them used to awake bathed in sweat, with a hammering heart and the wish to die.

"Me neither", he said and sighed deeply. He knew exactly what would follow then. They would sit, stare into the nothingness, maybe they would talk a little but not too much. He would get himself and her something to drink and while he'd smoke his cigarettes, she would tell him about her day at school. Like usually. But suddenly an idea formed in his mind and he began to grin. He was tired of knowing what would happen with them, what they would do. And he decided it was time to break this routine.

"Come on.. get your jacket", he said and pushed her up.

She stared at him wonderingly. "What?"

"We're going for a ride Marie. Come on hurry up", he answered and dragged her out of the kitchen, gently pushing her into her room.

"Where are we going?" She asked but he just shook his head, so she shrugged her shoulders, deciding to wait for whatever would happen und took her jacket. But then she looked down at herself and raised her eyebrow. "Logan.. wait a minute. I'm still wearing my pyjama.. I have to change", she said but he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Forget about it. It doesn't matter", he answered and she sighed.

"Says the man with his jeans and his thick pullover"; she replied what caused him to stop. She was right, it was bitter cold and she was only wearing a thin pyjama. "Shit", he cursed under his breath. He'd wanted this to be spontaneous adventure. He'd wanted her to forget about her nightmares, to enjoy a night without thinking over it, without caring about responsibility or any duties. He'd wanted her to fell free, at last for one night.

She watched him and smiled, she knew exactly what he thought and then she took his hand. "Come on Logan. I'll grab a blanket and you go and get the machine ready, alright"?

He looked at her and smiled. "Okay". And with that he rushed away.

She shook her head grinning and went back into her room to get her blanket. He was nuts but she loved him for that. For this cute little ideas of his; his want to surprise her; to make her feel better. That was Logan.. crazy that was out of question.. but the best friend she knew.

And while they drove through the dark and silent night, they both wondered what they would do without each other.

A/N: Okay I hope you liked that and if you do please review because that my life force and it's so damn depressing to write and nobody's interested in it. Next part will be about the first meeting between Logan and John.


	4. A night in hell

Chapter 4 A night in Hell

The months passed by and their relationship once again began to blossom. They knew that at some point they would have to confront whatever was between them but a long time neither of them wanted to think about it. They both loved the way it was now, uncomplicated and simple. They were scared that speaking about it would destroy what they had but at the same time they knew that as long as they didn't talk about it, they wouldn't be able to make the next step. No matter what that would mean. But soon the time came when they realized that they had to face it. It was when Kurt and Storm announced their engagement. Now it was time for Logan to meet John.

Rogue was waiting at the gate for John. She wore her best dress and hoped he would keep his promise to dress in a tux and not in his jeans like usually. She sighed, tonight would change a lot of that she was sure. During the months she had realized that she didn't love John and that he didn't love her either. Still the fear of Logan leaving her choked her sometimes but she knew that staying with John wouldn't help her to keep Logan either. She found it hard to admit it but she felt that there was something, something between her and Logan. Maybe her dreams would finally come true and whatever that would happen, John would be in the way.

Then he came ambling down the road and smiled brightly at her. And of course he had forgotten his promise, he wore his battered jeans and the t-shirt he'd already worn the day before.

She sighed slightly and closed her eyes in despair. And like so often she wondered why she had fed up with him so long. He stepped closer and kissed her deeply. She remained still, her arms not wrapping around his neck like usually. She waited for something to happen, for the butterflies inside her stomach. But nothing happened, the feeling was gone. She sighed, knowing that she had made the right decision. But how tell him?

"Hey Baby", he said and looked at the mansion. It was the first time since months that she invited him over again. She knew that Scott and the rest didn't like him too much.. well they couldn't stand him to be exactly.

"Holy shit..I already forgot how huge this damn thing is. A little bit snobbish, don't you think Hon?"

"No.. I don't think so John. I thought we talked about your clothes, you promised me to wear your tux", she said and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry Babe. But you look beautiful enough for both of us. Come on, lets go inside", he replied and then he grabbed her hand, pulling her with him.

She watched him and sighed. Logan would hate him so much. But that didn't matter anymore, she would break up with him and then she would see how Logan would react. She feared it but at the same time she could hardly wait to see his face when she'd tell him. They stepped into the big hall where all students where already dancing.

John looked around and the first thing he noticed were a lot of boys, all somewhat handsome and consequently dangerous for him. Instinctively he grabbed her hand even tighter.

She looked at him. "Not that tight, you're hurting me", she whispered but he didn't release his grip.

Then she spotted Logan and groaned when she saw him moving towards them. She bent over to John. "Please John.. be nice.. there's Logan, he's my best friend. I want him to like you", she said although that wasn't the reason, she just didn't want Logan to kill John. She knew that he was still angry at him for hurting her and when John would give him a reason he wouldn't hesitated to use his claws of that she was sure.

"Why is it important what he thinks of me"? He asked and stared at her distrustful. But before she could answer Logan arrived them.

"Hey you two, are you enjoying the party"?

She smiled and nodded. And Logan stared at John hateful. He hadn't forgotten that this boy had hit her. The bruise was gone but the rage about it hadn't passed at all. God, how much he wished he could get her away from this guy. He looked at Rogue and smiled although he knew that she already noticed how much he hated her boyfriend. But maybe tonight was the night, the night that he would finally be able to talk her into breaking up. This boy wasn't worth her, he didn't deserve her, no one did that. He sighed deeply when he caught himself starring at her again, like he used to do so often these days. He couldn't help himself ,she just took his breath away and it feared him.. in fact it scared the shit out of him.

"Logan.. this is John. John this is Logan", she said and pulled him out of his thoughts by doing that. Both men nodded and she sighed, knowing that these two couldn't stand each other. But then she remembered that it didn't matter anymore. John would be out of her life at the end of this night.

John examined him and raised his eyebrow. "Where's your girlfriend?"

Logan cleared his throat to answer that he didn't have one but suddenly Claire, Jean's new medical assistant arrived by his side. She smiled brightly at him and grabbed his arm.

"Hey Logan.. would you like to dance with me"?

He looked at her and before he could stop himself he nodded. Claire indeed was a attractive woman, very intelligent and funny as well. Maybe she was able to distract him from Marie and these confusing thoughts in his mind that wouldn't leave him alone.

"Of course", he muttered and looked down. He didn't know why but he didn't dare to look into Rogue's eyes afraid what he would see there. Pain, rage, jealousness or.. worse nothing, nothing at all.

John watched Rogue who looked at Logan with wide eyes and decided it was time to get her away from him.

"Come on Baby.. let's dance", he said and pulled her with him. Then he looked at Logan disparaging. "Nice to meet ya... Logan", he said and his voice was full of sarcasm.

Rogue didn't say a word. She didn't know why but it hurt her to know that Logan was dancing with Claire. But was he just dancing her or was she his date for this night? Claire. Claire was a nice and beautiful mutant who was liked by everyone and that bothered her even more. She was just Rogue, not really beautiful, nice but untouchable. She was still the helpless kid with poisons skin in his eyes and that pained her.

Maybe she had been foolish to think that Logan loved her in some other way than a friend. Maybe she had been foolish to believe he would care for her in this way. She swallowed and looked down. John pulled her around, wherever he wanted to go she had to follow him. But suddenly it didn't matter to her anymore.

She watched Logan and Claire the whole evening and it ripped her heart into pieces. She looked at John and knew she was bound to him. Gone the strength and the will to break up with him. Without John she would have nobody to love her.

John was stupid but he wasn't blind. He knew exactly that Rogue cared a little too much for this Logan and it made him damn angry. During the evening he worked himself into a lather and even started to believe that she cheated on him with Logan. She was his, she belonged to him and no one was allowed to have her or to look at her.

When he caught her starring at Logan again with these pained eyes that couldn't hide her jealousy , he finally lost it and grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the hall.

She looked at him confused. "John! John what are you doing?"

But he didn't answer, he was so furious. When they arrived in the garden she freed herself. "John! What the hell is wrong with you"? She asked but then he looked up.

His eyes brunt with hate and rage. She stumbled back, flinching away from him. He scared her, the way he looked at her reminded her to the afternoon when he'd beaten up this poor boy who had helped her up. Her heart began to beat madly in her chest. This wasn't the John she used to know, this wasn't the dumb, impolite but nice John she knew. This was a monster in front of her.

"You little whore", he swore. "You dirty bitch.. you cheated on me", he screamed and she stared at him pure shock.

"What? What are you talking about"?

"Logan! I'm talking about Logan. I saw the way you looked at him, and he looked at you. Tell me.. you slept with him, didn't you"?

She stared at him and gasped. What the hell was going on with him? She'd never seen this mad. "John! Stop it! I didn't cheat on you... how could I? I can't touch anyone, not Logan and no one else", she yelled.

But he was so deep in his rage that he didn't listen to her at all. And before he could stop himself he lunged forward and punched her in the stomach. She felt the breath being knocked out of herself and she fell to her knees. Tears came to her eyes and for a moment she thought she would faint. But the pain wasn't as bad as the fear that gripped her. He was a lunatic, John was completely out of his mind.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back in a painful way. "Tell me you love me.. and maybe I'll forgive you", he hissed.

"John", she whimpered, not able to say anything else. He kicked her in the side and she felt her ribs breaking. God, he would kill her. Her own boyfriend would kill her. She thought about ripping of her gloves to touch him but she was too weak.

"Say it! Say it or I'll kill you. You're mine, you belong to me and no one else. Tell me that you won't leave me"!

She couldn't feel anything besides the pain and her mouth worked on his own. "I.. I love ..you", she whimpered and he let her go.

Then he knelt beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Oh my Rogue. I love you too. We'll be together for the rest of our life, right? And you won't flirt with anyone again, will you? I don't want to hurt you again, Baby. I love you", he whispered in her ear.

The pain caused her to whimper again and then he stood up, leaving her lying on the ground curled up in a ball.

"Go to sleep Baby. I'll call you tomorrow. And don't tell anyone what you did, they'll hate you. Don't forget that", he said and with that he left her alone lying on the grass gasping for breath.

After a few moments she forced herself to stand up, she had to get inside of the mansion . She whipped her tears away and steadied herself with leaning against a tree. What the hell happened just right now? She still couldn't believe it, she still couldn't understand. Why did John say so awful things, why did he do that to her? For a short moment she thought about stumbling into the hall, collapsing into Logan's arms but then she remembered perfect Claire. She didn't want to destroy this beautiful night for them.

Although she knew that she would be all alone, although she knew that she was nothing more than a untouchable mutant, although she knew that Logan didn't love her, she knew that she had to break up with John.

He was mad, absolutely crazy and he made her sick. She felt so stupid for avoiding the thought of breaking up with him, for avoiding the thought of being alone. She was rather alone than with such a lunatic like him. She dragged herself up the stairs into her room and fell onto her bed. The pain made her dizzy.

She rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling. Her life was an disaster, it was hell. And all she wanted to do was die. She loved Logan, she loved him so much it hurt and he didn't love her back. And he would run away again of that she was sure. He would leave her again and then she would be all alone again. She shut her swollen eyes and while she grieved for herself and her life a song played in the radio that fitted her just perfect.

Avril Lavigne "Nobody's home" 

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.  
  
What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
  
Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh  
  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

And at some point she fell into a troubled sleep.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and please review. Thanks to Amy my beta reader. Next chapter will be the last i guess. Will Logan find out and what will happen to Rogue?


	5. Next morning

Chapter 5: Next morning

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so terrible sorry that it took me soooo long for this last chapter to post. I had a lot of stress and a few personal problems that bothered me. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, it really meant much to me. And here's finally the final chapter. It's not beta read because my beta reader has problems with her pc, so sorry about my mistakes. I hope you like it and please review! Thanks

Logan was in the Danger room and talked to a few students when she came in. He turned his attention to her at once, just as usually he forgot everything as soon as she entered his mind. Usually she smiled brightly at him, sending his heart to his toes. But not today, he looked at her worried and noticed her swollen eyes and her face that was deathly white. He stared at her but she just went past him, her eyes turned to the floor.

His worry changed into deep confusion. What was going on? What did he do? Was she made because he'd danced with Claire? But before he could open his mouth to ask her that, a student put his hand up and asked him when the lesson would start. He swallowed and decided that it would be the best to let it rest until later.

He started the lesson, explained something about a new defence they would learn today but as much as he tried to concentrate, his mind was with Marie. He just couldn't understand why she would be mad at him. It was not like he was together with Claire, well she was a nice and pretty woman but she wasn't.. well she wasn't Marie. And anyway why should Marie care about this? She'd seemed happy with John last night, she'd never left his side and later they had disappeared and hadn't returned either. Thinking about it made his stomach twist, he didn't want to imagine what had happened between these two while they had been gone. Even if he knew that John wasn't able to give her more than a simple kiss, even that almost ripped his heart into pieces.

He sighed, he knew that he would have to talk to her later. But not just about what bothered her but about everything, about themselves and what they felt for each other. He realized that they had avoided it for too long. He looked up and his sight fell upon her. And suddenly he realized that something was wrong, terrible wrong. She fought against her invisible enemy just like the other students, but her face got paler with each punch in the air and she gritted her teeth every time she tried to move.

"Okay, guys. Short break for everyone", he yelled and his students stopped abruptly and stared at him confused. He used to be as hard as flint while teaching self-defence. Break was a word he refused to say. But then they shrugged their shoulders, glad about his mercy.

But Rogue didn't stop, she continued on fighting against her imaginary enemy. Sweat ran over her face, burning in her eyes. She felt tears welling up in her eyes but the rage made her going on. She was so angry.. at Logan and Claire, at John and mostly at herself. But suddenly someone grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She looked up to see in Logan's worried face.

"Marie.. are you alright"?

"I'm fine", she said and smiled brightly, although the pain in her side made her dizzy. She didn't want Logan to see her suffer. Not while he probably was happier than ever with his beloved Claire. She didn't want to bother him with her little unimportant problems.

But of course he didn't believe her. He shook his head, and she shivered when he softly grabbed her arm to pull her closer. She looked up and his eyes were full of deep worry. "Stop lying. What's wrong.. are you hurt"?

The softness in his voice made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside even if she didn't want it to, the way he looked at her with these big concerned eyes and the way he gently touched her was too much for her. Suddenly she couldn't take it any longer and she sank to her knees. Logan wrapped his arm around her to prevent her from falling down the floor. She groaned and sank against his chest.

It didn't matter to her anymore what was going on between him and Claire, that he didn't love her back or that her own boyfriend had beaten her up. The pain was all that mattered to her at the moment and she wanted it to stop. God how much she wanted this all to stop, this deep love she felt for Logan, the shame she felt for being such a stupid person and the fear of being lonely, of being left alone.

"It's hurts", she whimpered and he looked at her in fear."Where.. tell me where it hurts", he said softly and the students stepped closer, surprised by the softness in their teacher's voice. A softness that neither of them had ever heard.

She pointed at her side and he nodded. She closed her eyes when she felt him lifting her shirt carefully. She knew exactly how he would react. She had been shocked as well as she had seen it in the morning. It really looked bad.

He saw the dark swollen area and gasped as well as the students around them. He didn't need to be a doctor to know that her ribs were broken. He put the shirt down again, fought down a growl full of hatred and rage and carefully pulled her up to her feet. His heart hammered in his chest. He was frantic, the thoughts whirled around in his mind but he knew that he had to stay calm. Questions appeared in his head. What had happened? Why hadn't she come to him at once when it happened? He saw that these injuries were older than a few hours. But he knew he couldn't ask her all this with the students standing around them.

"Can you walk darling"? She nodded and gritted her teeth, took a step but then her knees gave in again and he picked her up without hesitation.

He took a look at the shocked students. "Bobby.. I want you to take over the lesson. Keep on doing your exercises and behave yourselves", he said in his usual gruff and harsh voice but when he saw the worried faces of his young students he quickly added: "She'll be just fine".

Bobby nodded quickly and Logan made his way out of the room. Her head leaned against his chest and she moaned.

"It hurts Logan. Make it stop", she whimpered and she didn't mean just the pain her broken rips caused her. Her soft moaning let him run to the med lab even faster. "Hold on a second darling. Jean's going to give you something against the pain", he said.

She looked at him. There it was again, this word 'darling' that sent a warm feeling through her stomach. For a moment she forgot about the pain and the fear she felt and allowed herself to enjoy being in his arms. God, he made her crazy. And she knew that he would ask questions, and she knew he would find out who had done this to her. But that didn't matter anymore, she wanted to rest... just for a while. She wanted to shut her eyes, to shut everyone out... even Logan. Especially Logan. She wanted the numbness to set in and when they almost arrived the elevator she felt the warm darkness coming over her and she welcomed it. The last thing she saw were his worried eyes which looked down at her and then she slipped away.

A few hours later:

Logan wandered around the room, trying to cool down his tempter. Jean and Storm watched him with adequate distance, they didn't dare to step in his way. He was too enraged. He swore, stopped, started to walk again, swore again and from time to time he hit his fist against the wall.

Scott sat beside Rogue, who laid in a med lab bed motionless and watched him unnerved. "Would you stop that?"

Logan glared at him and stopped in the middle of the room. "Shut up One-Eye. It is your damn fault that happened. Why did you allow here to date this asshole? You should have known that something is wrong"; he swore quietly not wanting to wake her up.

Scott stood up, flushed. "Really? Well, you've been here for 6 weeks and haven't stopped her either. Plus you knew that he hit her before, so you're the one to blame", he replied angry.

Storm held up her hands. "Stop it boys. It's no one's fault, so stop blaming yourself. You're going to wake her up with your nonsense", she whispered and looked at them firmly.

Jean looked at the pale girl and sighed. "I'm afraid that it doesn't matter how loud you are. I don't think that's going to wake her up", she said.

Logan stopped at once and whirled around, as well as Scott and Storm. "What do you mean? You said she would be fine, as soon as she would wake up. Why shouldn't she wake up? You said she is just sleeping", he yelled loudly and he feared his heart could might explore.

Scott stood up and went up to his girlfriend. "Jean? She has a few broken ribs, a concussion and a lot of cuts and bruises, right? But that's not bad enough to fall into a coma, is it"? His voice was full of worry as well. Rogue was more than just a usual student for him. She was special and she meant so much to him.

Jean sighed. "Calm down. All I wanted to say is that she won't wake until she wants to. We can't force her to do so, she has to regain conscious herself. But at the moment it seems to me she doesn't want t wake up, she doesn't want to face this all, or us", she said and looked over to Logan who stared at her with wide open eyes.

"I'm her best friend! She used to trust me more than anybody else, she told me everything, she always came to me for help. Why would she shut me out this time? Why should she hide her feeling from me?"

Storm smiled slightly, even if it wasn't an happy smile. "Maybe she doesn't want to share her feelings with you because these feelings are about you. And maybe she fears that the feeling that you're feeling in the moment when you think about her aren't the same she feels when she looks at you", she softly said and Logan looked at her.

"Why should you know what she feels", he growled at her, knowing that it wasn't fair to be at angry at Storm.

"You're not the only friend she has Logan", she replied and Jean nodded. She knew as well about it. When Rogue realized that Jean wasn't in love with Logan and that Logan had forgotten about her, she slowly began to talk to Jean about a few things. Especially about Logan. And even if she never really spoke it out, Jean and Storm didn't need to read her mind to know what she felt for Logan.

And suddenly Rogue began to move. Logan was by her side at once, trying to forget for a moment what Storm and Jean had tried to tell him and when she opened her eyes and his bearded face was the first thing she saw.

"Hey darling.. how're you feeling"? He asked and the rage that had filled his eyes before was replaced by deep worry. He softly caressed her cheek, not caring about the fact that her mutation could kick in every second. God, her skin was so soft and warm and it made him sick to see that someone had been able to destroy something that beautiful.

She smiled slightly by his expression and then she nodded slowly. "I'm okay", she answered and they all breathed a sigh of relief. Then she grabbed his hand and removed it from her bare skin. "Stop it, or I'm going to hurt you", she said.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care".

Jean appeared by their sides. "Okay, Rogue. I need to check on you, to see how you're doing. It's not as bad as it probably felt, a few broken ribs that will heal in a few weeks. Do you want to tell us what happened"?

She turned her head and stared at the wall. She had known that deciding to wake up was wrong, she had known that these question she didn't want to answer would be asked. No, she didn't want to talk about it. She was so ashamed, for being so stupid, for letting John hurt her like that, for ever thinking he would truly love her.

Logan understood her and she didn't even had to say a single thing. He took her glove hand in his own and smiled. "You couldn't tell that he would react like that, Marie. No one was prepared for him being an lunatic. It's not your fault, alright?"

She sighed deeply and then she smiled at him lovingly. God, how much she loved him for this, for understanding her, for comforting her like this. But still, there was John, there was Logan and unanswered question what he felt for her and if he would run again. "Thank you Logan", she just whispered. Those questions would be answered later, so she hoped.

Then she looked at Jean, Scott and Storm. "How did you know that it was John? How could you tell that I didn't fall off my bed or something like tat"?

They cleared their throats uncomfortable and Scott was the only one to speak. "Well, I guess we weren't that unprepared for him to react like that after all. We couldn't stand him but we feared to tell you because you seemed so happy. And last night, he acted really strange. The way he ordered you around, and the way his eyes shone with pure hate whenever a boy looked at you. It was weird but we still didn't say anything. I'm really sorry about that Rogue, we should have protected you from him. But we failed", he said and sighed.

She shook her head quickly. "No, it's not your fault. You guys were so great. Bu I was stupid, I was blind. I didn't want to see why he did what he did and I always forgave me, although Logan told me to break up with him. But I feared to do so because..", she stated and then trailed off when she saw Logan looking at her.

"Why? Why were you afraid to leave him?" He asked but she didn't answer. He turned around and signalised the others to leave them alone for a while. They quickly understood and moved out of the room.

"Tell us if you need something", Storm said and Rogue smiled weakly.

Logan turned back to her and sighed. "Marie... please tell me why you didn't break up with him. Why don't you trust me, darling? What happened that you stopped trusting me?" he asked.

She stared at him. What was she to tell him? She could tell him that she was scared that John wouldn't let her leave him but that was a lie and he would realize that as soon. So decided to tell him the truth although she feared to do so.

"I.. I was afraid to be alone, Logan. John was the only one who loved me, the only who accepted me even with my mutation. He cared for me and I thought that I if I would lose him then I would lose everything. After you were gone, things became awful. I felt so lonely and alone. And after I broke up with Bobby I had no one to go, no one to speak to. And then came John and I was so happy that I tried to ignore his strange and sometimes violent behaviour. I cant stand to be alone again, Logan, I .. I think I would lose myself in the nothingness", she broke off and looked away, not daring to look in his eyes. She feared to see pity in them and that would make her crazy.

He wasn't able to move, he just stared at her. It was all his fault, he'd done that. He'd left her alone and with that he had rushed her into her own misfortune. He again took her hand in his although he didn't know if she would allow him.

"I.. I'm so sorry Marie. More than you can imagine. But.. but why didn't you break up with him after I came home? I thought you know that I would, never leave you alone, I said that I would stay, didn't I"? While saying that he realized suddenly that it was a lie. He had already left her a few times and he'd never told her that he would stay, he had never told her about the decision he once had made at the gate. He hadn't realized that every time she looked at him she feared that he could pack his things and leave her alone again.

She sighed, she saw it in his eyes when he realized what she had felt over the past few months. But she decided to let it rest and answer his question instead.. "But.. but when I decided to break up with him I saw you and Claire and.. and I was afraid to lose you again to her. She so much better than I am. She's beautiful, intelligent and loved by everyone and I'm just..", he cut her off before she could say anything more.

"Stop it! Marie.. You're the most beautiful woman I know, you're intelligent as well, you do understand me, you the only one I trust, you the only one I need. And I want you to know and never forget that", he yelled.

She sat up, forgetting about the pain and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Logan".

He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. He softly caressed her back and rested his chin on her head. God, how much he had missed to hold her like that. And suddenly out of the blue, he began to smile when these confusing feelings he had felt for such a long time now started to make sense to him. All these question inside his mind that wouldn't leave him alone, were answered at once. But before he could open the mouth she spoke.

She looked at him and decided that now was the right moment, the moment for which she had waited for so long. "I love you", she whispered softly and held her breath while waiting for his response.

But suddenly she felt him stiffened in her arms. Her eyes widened thinking that he hadn't been prepared for this. And then pure panic flooded through her when she realized that she would scare him away with that. He would run again, just like he'd done a few years ago when he noticed that their relationship was too close. But this time it was different, this time she couldn't lose him again, she couldn't stand to be without him.

She grabbed his hand and turned him to herself. "Logan! Please, I'm sorry.. I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you off. Please don't go away, don't run..don't leave me alone here. I wouldn't survive that", she sobbed and stared at him full fear.

He looked at her confused. What the hell was she talking about? But he was too tired to ask, all these terrible and exhausting days had been too much and now he just wanted to rest. So he just wrapped his arms around her to show her what he meant. "I'm not going anywhere Marie. I swear.. I swear that I'll stick with you for the rest of my life. I won't leave you ever again", he said and stroke her back to comfort her. And he meant what he said, forgotten all these confusing question that had whirled around his mind for so long. Everything he had searched for for so long was right in front of him.

After she had calmed down and whipped her tears away, she smile slightly. God, now he knew that she loved him, that was so embarrassing. Would they be able to go back to normal, to their friendship that meant so much to her?. Or would this change everything between them, would she ever be able to look in his eyes again?

But then he smiled as well and said those three little words that made her luck complete, that sent her heart to heaven, that made her the happiest woman in the world.

"I love you", he whispered quietly and before he could stop himself he kissed her softly.

Forgotten was John and all the pain, all the fear both of them had felt. Logan knew that it was just right, the Professor had been right all the time. And he was so damn glad that he'd decided to stay and that he didn't run around at the gate. They both knew that there still was a lot to deal with but it didn't matter anymore. They loved each other.

The end

A/N: Okay, I know this ends sucks but I'm not good at finishing my fics. I hope you liked it a bit anyway. Review and I promise... I'll be back g


End file.
